


It's Cold!

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Day, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Just a fluff story with Reader and Eren have friends over at the apartment and there is no heat so they all cuddle on the bed.





	

 I read the text over again it came from my boyfriend who had just moved into my apartment with me. We weren't sleeping in the same room – yet we've made the decision to live together but we haven't done many relationship couple things yet. Like sex. Sure we've made out several times but we haven't made that leap yet into the pleasures of physical contact.  

     _  
_

_'Hey the heat is out in the apartment. I left the water running as it's suppose to get really cold tonight.'_

    

    That was the text why was the landlord away on vacation to Paris during a really bad cold spree and not checking things before he left? I had left a message with our dear landlord, Mr Smith but he hasn't replied to any of my messages. There was several of us on the plot of this apartment complex my other classmates as this apartment complex seems to only house college students.

    

    My best ever cousin Marco gave me his space heater not too long ago when I came across the realization that my room was the coldest room known to man which is fine during the summer but during the middle of winter it wasn't so great. It happens to be two weeks before Christmas and it's the coldest it's been in years. So now the whole complex was out of heat with Mr Smith in Paris and no one knowing how to fix the heater or even where the actual device was located to fix.

    

  _'_ _Hey Freckles, have you been able to get a hold of Eyebrows?'_ I texted my cousin calling him by his nickname, which he never found too amusing.

    

_'No, I did not get a hold of **Mr Smith**. I think Jean is going to burn down the empty apartment next to us to get us some heat.' _

    

    _'Not a good idea, tell the silly boy not to. If worse come to worse we could all huddle in my room. I got the t.v in there so we all could watch movies and stay warm in there.'_

    

    _'_ _That might be a good thing. Everyone gets home around six tonight from class and work. It's going to storm so some of us have been told not to go to work.'_ Marco replied after a few minutes of pause, I got into my car and headed to the local super-mart.

    

  _'Yeah, I am wrapped up in a giant scarf and a parka from hell that Armin got me for my birthday last year.'_

    

    It truly was cold I hardly get cold and I was shivering in the parka that felt like it radiated heat off of Titans. The parka was bright purple and the scarf was black Mikasa made it for me saying it was black as her heart then laughed about it. I quickly bought some snacks that everyone liked and other goodies to eat that would be warm and easy to make. I was a decent cook but I had just worked a twelve hour shift I wasn't going to do any gourmet cooking. Not even for my boyfriend Eren so I wasn't going to be doing any for anyone else.

    

    Hitting up the Redbox I rented a few movies for us to watch, I didn't have Netflix yet so I had to resort to renting movies and such. I had used the Netflix account of my previous roommate and they changed the password when they moved out.

    

    Getting home I called out to Eren but I got no reply, where was the nerd? Lugging in the groceries I wasn't too worried about putting anything in the fridge as it was fridge like temperatures in the apartment as it was. I heard a rumbling noise in the distance coming from my room, slowly I made it to my room peering into the room I spotted a sleeping figure in my bed. Smirking there was Eren curled up under my blankets with the space heater pointed at him on full blast he was dead asleep. He was bundled under the thick red blanket all curled up the only noticeable thing was the tip of his nose sticking out and some thick brown hair showing. He looked cute as hell. Pulling out my phone I took a picture, this was worthy of a background shot on my phone.

    

    “Sleepy head why are you sleeping in my bed?” I called out in a sing song tone, knowing the answer already as it was nice and toasty warm in here.

    

    “Join me.” Came a muffled sleepy tone of Eren from under the blankets.

    

    “We have people coming over.”

    

    “ _Why_? I'm so tired this weather makes me so sleepy.” Came the reply a still sleepy sounding boyfriend, he was too cute for words.

    

    “Because no one in the apartment complex has heat and I am the only one with a space heater. No need for a Armin icicle.” I mused as I walked over to the bed, knees pressed against the side of the bed as I peered into his face staring at his partially opened turquoise eyes.

    

    “ **No** Jean.”

    

    “Well he's apart of the complex. I'm sure he'll be quiet.”

    

    “I'll have Snorlax sit on him.” Eren joked as he nudged his nose to the giant Snorlax plush sitting at the end of the bed, how come did his plushie end up in my bed?

    

    “Literally sleeping with Snorlax?” I teased, as I kicked off my shoes.

    

    “I was going to snuggle with him but he doesn't fit well under the blankets and I was afraid the heat would burn him. You did win him for me.” He said giving me a sweet smile finally showing his handsome face to me.

    

    “How about we snuggle until the others arrive?”

    

    “Okay.”

    

    Slipping out of the scarf and parka I slid under the blanket and snuggled up against Eren. I placed my cold hands on either side of his face, he shivered and back away from me, causing me to shuffle against him. Tickling him warming up my fingers he started to laugh and squirm trying to escape my fingers, in return he wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him tight not allowing me to move any.

    

    “ **NO** tickling!” Eren said kissing me on the tip of my nose.

    

    “But I couldn't resist it plus it was warming up my hands!” I pouted.

    

    “Well how about I warm up them up this way?” He asked as he started to massage my hands, after being at the computer for twelve hours and working on the sketches my hands were cramped.

    

    It felt relaxing to have his hands massage mine, it was nice and warm under the blankets snuggled up against Eren. Slowly my eyes started to close, they felt really heavy the humming of the space heater was very relaxing.

    

    “I sleep now Eren. . .” I said softly slowly falling asleep.

    

    “Night babe.” Eren said kissing my forehead and falling asleep as well.

    

     _A few hours later ~_

    

    “Geez just leave the door unlocked so smart you cousin is Marco.” Jean said angrily noticing that the front door of the apartment was unlocked.

    

    “Probably because she was expecting us all.” Marco reasoned, as he looked around there was a bunch of groceries still on the counter.

    

    “I understand it's cold and all but should still put this away.~” Connie said as he started to put the food away before Sasha came in and ate it all.

    

    “It's so cold!” Armin whined, hiding under two layers of jackets and a pair of UGG boots that Mikasa forced him to wear.

    

    “It's not that cold.” Mikasa chided him as she spotted Jean snooping around yanking roughly on his scarf.

    

    “I sense heat!” Sasha shouted running into the apartment, like a bloodhound she was searching in the house, passing by Connie who was putting away the last of the food snacking on some Pringles himself.

    

    “It's in her room.” Marco said pointing down the hallway, knowing where it was as he and Bertl moved it in themselves.

    

    “When is Bertl-the-Turtle coming over?” Connie asked as he followed behind the others who were following Sasha who was sniffing the air.

    

    “A little later he's stuck in traffic, class ran late for him.” Jean answered.

    

    “Is Reiner coming over?” Marco questioned.

    

    “No I don't think so he and <name> are still fighting.”

    

    “What did they fight over this time?” Connie asked suppressing a laugh somehow Reiner and <name> always fought like cats and dogs.

    

    “Some video game that was released something about the field of play and something about the game play I don't know.” Jean said with a laugh.

    

    “ **HEAT**!” Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs scaring everyone.

    

    The tall brunette ran into the bed room that held the space heater running on high and rushed in and jumped onto the bed. Causing the two occupants to jump out of their skins screaming.

    

    “ **SASHA** what the actual fuck are you trying to do to me?” I shouted at her as she pounced on Eren and I, then tackling the stuff Snorlax.

    

    “It's so warm in here!” She shouted in glee.

    

    “I'm hibernating in here.” Armin said looking around for a spot to sit, unfortunately my room was rather bare in the places to sit if you wanted to sit you either went to Eren's room of chairs or the living room.

    

    “Get some chairs from my room. . .” Eren muttered pointing a long finger out the room to Marco and Jean.

    

    Eren had his face buried in my chest and was snuggled close to me he didn't even give his best friends Armin and Mikasa a look.

    

    “Why?” Eren moaned in my ear.

    

    “Because I don't want popsicle friends.”

    

    “They would be handy in the summer that way.” He whispered in my ear.

    

    “True but imagine a melting Jean?”

    

    “Gag. . .imagining Jean in any form is enough to kill me. How about a melting _you_?” He asked coyly, biting on the lobe of my ear.

    

    “Eren there is a bunch of people here. . .”

    

    “Tell them to buy their own space heater.”

    

    “Well it does belong to Marco.”

    

    “But you succeed in giving him puppy eyes and he gave it to you.” He laughed.

    

    “I love this Snorlax plush!” Sasha exclaimed interrupting us, as Marco and Jean returned with the living room couch.

    

    “Umm I said chairs. . .” Eren muttered peering over my shoulder to see them.

    

    “It's better with this.” Marco reasoned calmly, giving Eren a broad smile that surely put him in his spot, my cousin was good that way.

    

    “Sasha come over here and sit with me!” Connie said as he plopped down on the couch, grabbing a spare blanket from the back of the couch.

    

    “But Snorlax is so comfy.” She pouted squeezing the plush.

    

    “But can the Snorlax dole out cookies?” Connie teased holding out a pack of oreos.

    

    “Damn you win Springer.” Sasha leap out of the bed like a tiger and landed on the couch next to Connie.

    

    “Armin and Mikasa join us on the bed.” I called out motioning them to join us on the bed, I knew if anyone else joined Eren would not be pleased.

    

    So Connie, Sasha, Marco and Jean cuddled up together on the couch as it was positioned by the bed in front of the TV getting a good burst of hot air from the space heater. Mikasa went to the end of the bed getting under the blankets there and leaning up against Snorlax and started to play on her phone. Armin was looking confused as were to sit on the bed as there wasn't as much room as we thought there would be for four people to sit on the king size bed. I motioned for him to take of his jacket and scarf as he heard Jean and Connie argue over what should be watch on t.v saying who was going to load Netflix onto my PS4. Marco finally cut in saying that they would log into Jean's account and we would continue to watch Pokemon as they started watching the series after we all got addicted to Pokemon GO. Armin ended up sitting on Eren's legs causing him to get kicked as Eren was still suffering from a sprained ankle and was rather prickly when it was touched. Wrapping a arm around Armin I pulled him down next to me so I was sandwiched between Eren and Armin now.

    

    “Don't make any moves on my girl.” Eren muttered towards Armin, as the blond blushed getting comfortable under the blankets.

    

    “Shush, we are watching Pokemon now!” Connie shouted at us, as he turned up the volume and started to sing along with the theme song.

    

    “I'm going back to sleep.” Eren said snuggling up against me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

    

    “Me too. . .” I said sleepily.


End file.
